Tron: Rebirth
by Mr.Jodrick
Summary: This takes place after the events of Tron: Legacy. I do not own Tron or Tron Legacy, all rights go to their respective owners. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It had been one week since the events in Kevin Flynn's grid. Sam Flynn had finally accepted that his father was gone for good, and he had an amazing girlfriend to help him throughout it. He had brought back an ISO from the grid so that he could share her with the world, but now he only wanted her to himself. He thought all this over while lying in bed with Quorra.

"Good morning Sam" she said rolling over into his arms.

"Good morning Quorra" he replied.

They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. It was a long passionate kiss that only true lovers share.

"Today's the day Sam" she said getting out of bed slowly.

"Yeah, how are you feeling about it?" He asked her.

"A bit nervous actually" she said with a worried look on her face.

"She has every right to be scared" Sam thought.

Once they had gotten to the real world Sam and Quorra decided to wait a week before telling the world where she came from. Sam knew the world's top doctors would want to check her out to validate where she came from and if she held the cure to all diseases within her.

"Quorra, no matter what I'm here for you, I always will be" Sam said as he pulled on his jeans.

Quorra walked tentatively over to Sam and hugged him. "Thank you sweetie" she said looking into his eyes.

Sam and Quorra had gone through a lot together since coming back from the grid.

"So he's really gone huh" said Quorra.

Sam's smile died and a move sad serious face came over him. His father, Kevin Flynn, had given his life so that Quorra and he could make it back home.

"Yeah... he's gone Quorra" Sam said sadly.

Over the past week Sam had tried everything he could to see if his dad was alive...well almost everything.

Sam remembered back to the day after they came to the real world…

"Sam I got your message" Alan said walking up to him in his apartment.

"Alan, I need your help to bring dad back" Sam said.

"What do you mean Sam? You said your father reintegrated with Clu, that he died on the grid" Alan said with a curious tone looking at Sam intently.

"Well this is the grid" Sam said pulling off his necklace and gave it to Alan.

"Could we possibly plug this in and try to get dad back? Even deleted files don't always disappear" Sam said.

"Sam that's playing God, revving the dead? Your father died a hero and a savior. How do you know what we bring back will be him and not some distorted version of him or better yet an "old copy" of Flynn" Alan said.

"What do you mean by old copy?" Sam asked.

"What if we locate your father but it was before all what happened in the grid? Computers remember a lot of data from the past and can even be reset to a certain time when it was active to restore a broken system, like a time machine kind of" Alan replied deadly serious.

"Well I want my dad I met in the grid, so if we can't get that, we won't get anything" Sam replied after a long silence.

"Well let's give it a try" said Alan.

The two tried for days to get Kevin back, but he really was gone, they could pull back an older Kevin but Sam didn't want that. Sam thought of going back to the grid but Quorra didn't want him to because she was scared of losing him inside the grid or worse.

"Sam?" Quorra said looking at him curiously. Her voice snapped him out of his flashback and to the present.

"I'm okay, let's get ready for the press conference" Sam said in a shaky voice trying to regain his calm.

The two got dressed and got on Sam's Ducati and headed for Encom tower. Sam had called the press conference promising to deliver his father's legacy to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam and Quorra parked at Encom tower they couldn't help but notice all the media surrounding the place. All the press knew was that Sam had a big discovery to share and that he had gathered information on his father, it seems telling them this was too much at once.

"Sam why are there so many people outside Encom" Quorra said with a worried tone.

"They want to know the specifics I didn't give them and so does the rest of the world, only Alan, you, and I know what happened in the grid as of right now" Sam said as he put his hand on her face trying to relax her.

Quorra was scared for herself, she knew that doctors would be examining every last inch of her because she wasn't from this world. She honestly didn't know what the differences between her and people in this world were, she had the same physiology as a human. The first night in the real world she had read hour's worth of data from computers catching up on what this world had to offer. She had discovered that she had the same bodily functions as humans when not on the grid and this included the reproductive organs too. She was scared that she would be cut open and examined bit by bit, cell by cell, until they had ripped her into nothing. She had not told Sam this deep fear, all he knew was she was scared of the doctors.

"Sam... Could I ask you something..." Quorra said to him looking him in his eyes.

"Of course you can kitten" he told her confident he could fix any problem his girlfriend had.

Quorra squeezed Sam's hand hard and held him close, "I need you to be with me when they examine me, I'm so scared Sam, I don't know what they will do to me". As she said this a few tears rolled down her face and she looked at him hoping he would see her desperation.

Sam instantly pulled her into a long hug and whispered into her ear "I'll never leave you Quorra, they won't hurt you, and I love you so much".

Quorra was filled with relief and happiness, this was the first time Sam said he loved her and it made her heart beat faster.

"I-I'm ready Sam, let's go" she said holding his hand tighter.

The two walked to Encom tower, reporters asked them millions of questions but Sam told them to wait for the press conference. He punched in the code for the large Encom door and it opened slowly and the pair entered the building, not knowing what was in store for them...


	3. Chapter 3

As Sam and Quorra entered Encom the noise of the reporters died out. Those noises were then replaced by the chatter of the companies board.

"Sam Flynn... nice to meet you" said Ed Dillinger Jr.

Junior as people referred to him was the son of Edward Dillinger, a man who had corrupted the company twenty or so years ago using the Master Control Program (MCP). Sam had only heard of him and never actually met him.

"Sam I can't help but wonder why the sudden interest in Encom and why you have a guest with you" junior said in a curious tone.

"I'll get to that, right after I tell the board what happened to my father" Sam said in a serious tone.

The whole room went quiet, even those who didn't like Sam or his father listened intently to what he was about to say. Not a single person in the world knew what happened to Kevin Flynn. Not until recently when Sam took his trip to the grid.

"About one week ago Alan received a page from my father's number. He came to me after I played that little trick on Encom and told me about it. He gave me the keys to dad's arcade and that's where I went. In there I found his own workspace under the arcade where he housed the Grid" Sam said to the board members recalling his story.

"What is this grid? Was Kevin hiding out in the arcade?" One of the board members asked.

"No, no he wasn't hiding, he was trapped." Alan replied

"Yeah, now this next part may not be believable to some of you but it's the truth." Sam said anxiously knowing that his story would sound like he was on drugs or something.

"When I got down there his workspace was empty and all that i found was the old computer that Juniors father used when he ran Encom using the MCP. I figured up the computer and looked for data in the computer as to my father's whereabouts. I accidentally activated a laser, but this was no ordinary laser. It was created in Encom with the purpose of digitizing real objects into a computer and back to the real world. I was digitized and found myself in the grid." Sam said knowing how much of a fool he must sound like.

"Sam, I'm not an idiot, I've seen the plans for this gun but I was told it disappeared, no record of human travel to this "grid" was ever found, I want proof of your story" Junior said with an amused look on his face.

"We will get to that" Sam replied. He felt Quorra squeeze his hand due to her anxiety. He massaged her hand to calm her and reassure her that everything will be okay.

Sam told the board of the disc wars and the light cycle battles and then he told them about Quorra for the first time.

"Just when I thought I was a goner in this digital hell, somebody saved me. She was a program, but I later found out not just any program but the last program of her kind. She was not written by any person or group of people. She was a program that spontaneously entered the grid, free of an objective like a normal program, she had free will and no hard coded instructions." Sam said.

"So your telling us that there exists programs that cannot be controlled? That we don't write? That shouldn't be possible, was she alone or were there more of her kind" Junior asked.

"They are called ISO's, Isomorphic Algorithms, they were my father's miracle to the world" Sam said.

Sam took a break to drink some water and Alan continued Sam's story for him. He told them how Kevin was alive and well and how he was stuck on the grid. The board tried asking more questions but Alan simply told them to "wait until they hear it all before asking questions".

About twenty minutes later Alan got to the part where Sam and Quorra got to the portal back home.

"Sam, I think you should take it from here" Alan said.

"Right, well my father sacrificed himself for us to escape, he reintegrated himself with CLU and died..." Sam told them solemnly. He was fighting back tears as was Quorra, Kevin gave his life for them and they missed him dearly.

"So that's what happened to Mr. Flynn..." Junior pondered.

"I have but one question, that girl behind you, is she Quorra?" Junior asked with a deep level of interest.

Quorra's heart beat faster as everyone's eyes turned to her. "Y-yes, I am Quorra, I may not be born of this world but I am human" she said stuttering.

"She is also my girlfriend and no matter how much any of you want to throw her under a microscope you won't touch a hair on her body unless she approves of it." Sam stated with a determined and protective tone, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Quorra, not while he lived.

"Nobody wants to hurt you Quorra" Alan said.

"But to prove your story you will let doctors examine you correct? It will be basic things like blood type, fertility test and things like that" Junior continued.

"Yeah, I'll do that, only if Sam is allowed to be with me through it though" Quorra said regaining her composure.

"Very well, but if you hold the cure to disease like Kevin said, we will probably do further tests, uncoding your DNA, bone marrow tests, stem cell extraction, but you will be paid well" he said.

"I-If I say no, will I get in trouble..." Quorra asked.

"Trouble, no, will you have people be bothering you for the rest of your life? Probably" Alan said.

Upon hearing this Quorra started to feel woozy, things started to go black and she passed out...


	4. Chapter 4

Quorra woke up in a hospital bed, she had no idea what had happened besides feeling woozy, last she remembered she was in Encom. She turned her head to see Sam beside her holding her hand.

"Hey sweetie... what happened?" Quorra asked.

"You blacked out, I caught you and rushed you here, that was yesterday" Sam replied in a tone that she could tell he was having a hard time keeping calm.

"Is everything okay Sam? You are distressed, I can tell" she said.

"Well... yes, you are perfectly healthy... now" Sam told her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Quorra asked in a scared tone.

"When the doctors checked you out, they said you were dehydrated and lost many important nutrients in your body, they didn't disappear, they were all going to one area, now Quorra... this is kinda a big bomb to drop on you, I need you to promise to keep calm"

"I promise Sam" she replied quivering a little.

"They found a baby inside of you, it's not really a baby yet, what I'm saying is that your pregnant..." Sam told her.

Quorra froze, she didn't know what to think, she didn't even know if she could have babies until now, she wondered how it was even possible, then she remembered the third night in this world, she had slept with Sam. But that didn't make sense, it was much to early for them to even know. What was going on inside of her?

"I understand how I got this way, I just don't understand how they can tell already and why I lost those nutrients" She asked him.

Alan walked in with a few papers in his hand with a relived look on his face.

"You have told her by now?" He asked Sam.

"Yes I know, but how did they-" she said before Alan interrupted her.

"The doctor thinks it's because of where you came from, we told her and made her sign a paper swearing confidentiality" Alan told her.

"Okay, please just tell me already" Quorra asked him.

"They think the baby is growing faster than a normal human should, it needed more than it had to survive so it sapped your body of its essentials to live, one thing is for sure, that baby is a survivor, just like it's parents" Alan said.

This was a lot to take in for Quorra, not only was she learning how to live in this world but now she had a child too. "What if Sam isn't ready for this? What if he doesn't want our baby?" She thought. She never approved of taking life unless it was for survival, not only that but she loved Sam and she couldn't kill his baby. But what Sam said next threw that thought out the window.

"Quorra, I love you, I know we have not been together long, but I would have no problem having this baby with you, but at the same time, if you don't know if you are ready or if you don't want it, I will respect that, I will support whatever decision you choose sweetie" Sam said rubbing her hand.

Hearing this made Quorra cry, she knew that Sam was the right one for her, Alan said that he had changed drastically since returning from the grid and that he is now more compassionate and caring. She didn't know what he was like before but she was happy with who he is now.

"I want to keep it Sam, this wasn't an accident from the trip from the grid, we made this baby and I want to keep it" Quorra told him.

"I promise I'll love it as much as I do you" Sam said looking into her eyes.

Just then the door opened, a woman in her mid twenties walked in holding a clip board. She was around six feet tall and had beautiful red hair and eyes so blue the ocean looked colorless in comparison.

"Hello I'm Doctor Summers, I'll be your doctor Quorra"

"Hello Doctor, so... you know?" She asked.

"Yes I do, but your tests show you are human like us, so there is nothing that different about you and I" the doctor reassured her.

"So are we going to have you as my doctor until the baby is born?" Quorra asked inquisitively.

"Yes I will, I'm not just any doctor though, I have worked with other people who are different. Also since you will be seeing me on a weekly basis I ask we be more relaxed and not as formal" she asked.

"I have no problem with that, it would totally calm down the situation a bit too" Sam said.

"Well let's make this even easier for our new mother, I can come to your residence for the weekly checkups, and you may call me Lilly if it's easier, my full name is Lillian Karen Summers so you may call me what you like" she said with a smile.

"That is very generous of you Lilly, I'm sure Sam and Quorra can give you a lab in one of the spare rooms for the visits" Alan said.

"Sure why not" Sam replied.

"Well if that's all settled on to business, Quorra I'm going to take a look at the development of the baby if you don't mind" Lilly asked.

Quorra nodded her head to let her know it was okay. Seeing Quorra was in good hands Alan left the room to update the board on Quorra.

"Okay just relax this is new technology I'm using to see the baby" Lilly told Quorra.

She placed a disc on Quorra stomach, very similar to one they saw in the grid except this had light only on one side and wasn't meant for combat. The device turned on and made a small hum and then shut off.

"That was easy, now let's see here..." Lily said checking her tablet.

"The only thing that looks out of place here is that the growth is two weeks faster than normal but it's not dangerous at all, but I'm going to keep a close eye on this baby" she told them.

Quorra and Sam thanked her and got ready to go home. Alan met the two at the elevator as they exited the room.

"Sam I don't think it is smart for Quorra to get on the Ducati with you" Alan said in a sincere tone.

"Yeah that's true, would you mind bringing her home?" Sam asked.

"I would but I have to get back to my family, we have plans tonight, but Quorra is more than welcome to stay at my house for the night and we can meet up tomorrow at Encom" Alan suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you want to do sweetie?" Sam asked Quorra letting go of her hand and looking her in the eyes.

"I wouldn't mind meeting Alan's family if you don't mind" she told Sam with a smile.

"That's okay with me. Watch over her for me okay Alan?" Sam requested. He knew it wasn't an issue so he was calm knowing she was safe.

"Sam, I'm not weaker or anything, the pregnancy isn't taking any toll on my body" Quorra said confidently.

"You won't be saying that for long, my wife went through hell during her pregnancy with our son" Alan chuckled as they got out of the elevator.

"Oh.. well looks like I have some research to do on pregnancy and child birth" she replied with a worried undertone. Quorra had only been in this world a week or so, she didn't know everything Sam and Alan did.

Sam kissed Quorra goodbye as she opened the door to Alan's Black Lamborghini Countach. She was curious how fast a car like this could go, she had seen Sam's magazines full of cars and bikes so she knew he liked them.

"First the pager and now this car, you really are hanging on to the 80's huh Alan." Sam laughed.

"This car came out in 1982, I bought it one year after Kevin came back from the Grid. Kevin called it the Tronmobile and said he had created a digital version for my Tron program." Alan told the two as he started up the engine.

"See you tomorrow Sam!" Quorra said as they sped off.

"I'll have a nice surprise for Quorra when she gets home" Sam said to himself walking to his motorcycle.

As Sam was about to put on his helmet and leave he heard a car pull up next to him. It was a white 2010 Mitsubishi Eclipse; it had blue lightning decals that reflected light so that it appeared to be powered. At first Sam couldn't make out the driver because it was late at night but then the cars neon under glow turned on. As the window rolled down he saw it was none other than Ed Dillinger Jr.

"Hello Sam" he said with a smirk.

"Hey Ed. What's up" he replied.

"Well the board is very interested in Quorra, especially her physiology, some feel you aren't ready to tackle the stress of running a... how would you put it, fortune 500 company? Not only that but now you are a father, it could be too much for you." Ed said with a grin.

"I think I'll be okay, I've literally had to fight to survive before, and this won't be that hard" Sam replied.

"Ah yes, your trip to the grid, you know your life is becoming similar to that of your father's, he came back from the Grid after defeating a tyrant and had a child, shortly he disappeared... It would be a shame if it happened to you next" as he said this Junior gave Sam an evil smile.

Ed rolled up his window, revved his engine and sped off into the night.

Sam knew this guy was planning something, he was his father's son too, maybe he was out to get him as revenge to his father, or maybe Junior's dad was telling him to do all this.


	5. Chapter 5

Quorra was having her very first adrenaline rush, on the grid she never experienced feelings like this, the new world fascinated her.

"Wooooooooohooooooo" she yelled into the night sky as they raced down the freeway.

"So how does my car compare to a lightcycle?" Alan asked slowing his car down so they could actually talk.

"This world is amazing, I never want to leave". She said.

"Well, Quorra I have a theory, since you are from the Grid originally, if we bring you back there your pregnancy should slow down to normal speed" Alan told her.

"Well Lily told us it's not a problem Alan" she informed him.

"Well if it does speed up I suggest we go to the grid, either way I think the child should be born there, but it's up to you" he told her.

"I don't see why not, but the grid isn't safe, with Clu and Kevin gone it's either total anarchy or there is a government we aren't aware of, maybe even a new dictator" Quorra replied.

"I have plans to fix the grid up, make it better than before, with Sam's help of course, once that's done you can have the baby there" he said optimistically.

"Okay, I think you have a point, I'm in" she said.

"Good, if my plans go accordingly then Tron will be new and improved and he will not be alone." He started.

Hearing this Quorra wondered what Alan meant by not alone. Does this mean he created another Tron program? Or did he mean that they would be there on the grid to assist him.

"Alan. Now that I am in the real world, does this make me a user?" Quorra asked.

"Well Quorra, we both know that the difference between a user and a program is that programs are created by users in this word by writing their code, now on the grid the power of the user is stronger than that of a program because they can alter the grid and programs cannot. You are different however. As an ISO, you were not written by any User, you came into existence on your own and you have no core programming, you are a program originally but you have free will like us. Not only that but now you are in the real world and are confirmed to be human. So yes, I would say you are now a user" Alan explained to her as he pulled into the driveway.

"Wow, that's pretty cool, so I could create my own grid?" She asked.

"In theory, yes" Alan replied.

The two got out of the car, a teenage boy sat on the steps of Alan's house with his headphones in listening to music. He was about five foot seven with black hair swept to one side of his face so his bangs didn't cover his eyes. His eyes were a bluish gray and he dressed in a black hoodie with red accents on it and in black jeans.

"Kevin, tell your mother we have a guest tonight" Alan said.

The teen didn't hear his father and was buried in his phone texting and posting things to the various social sites he had. Alan tapped his son on the shoulder and got his attention.

"Hey dad, what up, and who is that chick" Kevin asked.

"Her name is Quorra, she's staying the night, go tell your mother to get the spare room ready please, help her and I'll give u $5.00" Alan told his son.

Kevin stood up and went inside his house to do what his father asked.

"Did you name him after Sam's father?" Quorra asked Alan as they went inside the house.

"Yes I did, I had a feeling I wasn't going to see Kevin again, but that doesn't mean I only think of Flynn when I'm with my son, he's still my son" Alan replied.

With that said, the household settled down for the night and all was quiet at the Bradley home... but in Sam's apartment, the same could not be said.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Sam's apartment loud noises could be heard outside that emanated from the basement. Power tools could be heard upon entering the house. Sam ripped apart his basement for his plans.

"Well there, a large open space should suffice" Sam said to himself.

Sam had taken everything out and made it one big empty room. He walked into the next room and hooked his laptop to the laser that brought him to the grid. Same typed in a code into the computer. A light on the screen flashed that said "is the area clear?". Sam clicked yes with his Batman mouse. There was a low hum that emanated from the laser device. A red light projected onto the floor. Slowly a familiar shape was constructed out of this light. After a minute Sam stood before the first light cycle to enter the real world.

"Well dad, your theories were correct" Sam said writing down the experiments results in an old brown journal.

This was the journal of Kevin Flynn, Alan held onto it after he disappeared but vowed to Sam he never opened it. When Sam first opened it he read about his father's first journey to the digital world where he battled the MCP. After this story, his father's entries were all about the new grid Kevin made. He had many untested theories about programs that Sam intended to find the answers to.

"Could an ISO be created through the union of two programs?" Sam read from the journal. "So basically dad wants to know if programs can reproduce" Sam paraphrased.

"Can someone who dies on the grid be brought back" another entry asked. Sam knew the answer to this, he could bring his father back, but it wouldn't really be him, he wouldn't have the memories with Sam they shared. Sam wrote down the answer to this question in the book.

The most important experiment had just been completed. Sam had brought something from the Grid, to the real world. Sam walked over to the Lightcycle and turned it on. Sam tested to see if a light trail would be produced. A loud hum came from the Lightcycle and a blue light trail shot from the end of the bike.

"Wow, this could change the world, the potential of this technology is limitless" Sam muttered to himself.

Sam ran a few tests on the light beam. He found it could be broken with extreme force but was resilient to most impact. He even shot at it with a gun and it didn't break. Next he fired his computer back up and sent the Lightcycle back to the grid. He watched as it was disassembled into nothing. Once the space was clear the young protege worked on his surprise for Quorra. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Sam woke up with his face on the keyboard and with grease and sweat and even some blood covering his body. "Shit I'm a mess, well at least it's done" Sam said eying his creation.

He walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. He wondered how Quorra was doing, he trusted that she was safe with Allen and his family for the night but he worried for her mental health. She had been scared and anxious about revealing her existence to the world and now they had a baby on the way. As he got dressed he remembered he needed to walk his dog, and change the cat litter. Quorra became fascinated with a black cat that lived around the block, she had taken it in as her pet. Sam did the chores needed and beware headed to Encom tower to meet them.


End file.
